Nothing Lasts Forever
by Kaigal
Summary: Five years after the Bladebreakers went their seperate ways, they're called together at a reunion that may reveil the truth about Keri and Kai's relationship they forced themselves to believe was over. What will happen?


Chapter One: Going Back

I'm currently on a plane heading to Japan for a reunion with everyone. Maxi, Emily and Micheal are with me too, being the only ones of us still living in America. Tyson and Kai's battle had tied and after another couple hundred rematches, Kai finally won. I still work for the BBA but Emily and I took over for Judy after she retired. Everyone else disappeared one by one, Kai being the first followed by Ray and then Tyson. We kept in contact for the first couple of months, but I haven't heard from them for four and a half years.

Mr.Dickenson and Jusy had organized this whole thing, though I don't know why nor do I really care. You see, Maxi, Micheal and Em always got E-mails from everyone at least every few weeks but they had all broken contact with me. I was forced to come. Emily had literally packed my bags for me and the boys kinda dragged me onto the plane. Yeah, they refused to take no for an answer. So here I am, on my way to see people who want nothing to do with me, especially Kai.

"Keri, we've landed. Lets go already" Emily said as she pulled me outta my seat.

"Come on beautiful, you'll have a blast" Micheal said from behind me as Em continued to drag me.

"Oh sure, a regular fiesta. Puh-lease, as if" I told him as I collected my stuff.

"Who's picking us up Emily?" Maxi askedmy orange haired comrade.

"You'll see, it's a suprise" Em told Maxi.

"Max! Emily! Over here!" an oh-so familiar voice called.

"Oh joy, it's Hillary" I said sarcastically and Micaheal hit me.

"Hey guys! Oh wow, who's this Max? Your girlfriend?" Tyson asked as he stood beside Hillary. Yep he had no clue who I was.

"UhTyson? It's Keri, remember?" Micheal asked the idiot.

"Holy shit! If I wasn't withy Hillary, you'd be my first pick" Tyson told me and Hillary galred at him.

"Hey guys. Keri, wow! You look great" Ray said as he gave me a hug.

"So do you, nice hair. I see it hasn't really changed much" I told him as I pulled his now shorter pony tail.

"Ow, careful with that" he said with a laugh.

"Oh my god! Hillary, nice rock!" Emily exclaimed in my ear as she looked at Hillary's hand. Shit, that thing was huge.

"Lets go, the others are waiting for us back at the house" an amused voice said that only belonged to one person said. I ran and decked him just for the hell of it.

"Only one girl I know decked everyone like that" he said as he stood back up.

"Don't blame me, Kai's the one who said I would if I was ever in Japan, Tala" I told the redhead who laughed.

"Keri, you look like a goodess. How you been?" Tala asked me and I shrugged.

"Same old" I told him.

"Here, let me take that for you" he said and took my suitcase for me.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

"Okay, lets go before the others send a search party and Kai throws a party" Ray said and we laughed, knowing he probably would.

"Lets see, Tyson you take Micheal and Emily, we'll take Max and Keri" Tala said as we divided ourselves amoungst the two cars.

The road we were on looked familiar and I realized that this was the way to Kai's mansion. "You didn't tell us we'd be staying at Hiwatari's" I said to Ray.

Uh oh, do I detect some hostility from a certain female?" Tala asked and I glared at him.

"Don't worry Keri, Kai installed shatter-proof doors, glass, lights and mirrors as soon as he heard you were coming" Ray said and the guys laughed. I wish he had just told me not to come, I'd rather be in the lab working.

"We're here, so lets get a move on" Maxi said and we piled out of the car. I gazed at the mansion, memories flooding back to me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Maxi asked me and I nodded my head as we entered the house.

"Hey everyone! The last of us are finally here, including someone special!" Hillary yelled from the entrance hall.

"I thought you said Kai knew I was coming" I said to Ray who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"He didn't know for sure, he just told me though, so no one else would get their hopes up" Ray said and I nodded in unterstanding.

"Hillary, who are talking about?" Daichi asked for I was hidden behind Ray and Tala.

"If the idiots down in front would move, you might find out" i said and the two moved so the others could see me.

"My god, Keri is that you?" Mariah asked as she gapped.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny. Of course it's me" I said and the others laughed at my sarcasm.

"Whoa, you've really changed" Lee said, his eyes wide as he looked me over.

"That's what happens after 5 years, people change" I half shouted dispite myself.

"You're anger hasn't changed in five years Keri" a sarcastic voice we all know and love said.

"I also doubt you've changed alot yourself Hiwatari" I said through clenched teeth.

"More than you know. I'd like you all to meet Rika, my fiancee" Kai said and I felt myself break inside, it was like someone poured cold water all over me.

"Hi nice to meet all of you. You must be Keri, Kai's told me so much about you" Rika, a slender red headed woman said as she shook my hand.

"How could he? He doesn't know the first thing about me" I said, trying to control my anger.

"Can I offer any of you something to drink?" Rika asked us, many shook their heads.

"French vanilla coffee if you have it please" I told her and she nodded.

"Keri? Oh my god! It's so wonderful to see you!" Mina, Kai's sister said as she gave me a hug.

"Hey Mina, how've you been?" I asked her, excited to see her.

"I'm doing great! Wait until you see the store, it's to die for" Mina said excitedly.

"I'll see it tomorrow, I'm beat. These three literally dragged me here and I still haven't forgiven them" I told her, pointing to Maxi, Emily and Micheal.

"I sense a long story for my ears only to come later tonight" Mina guessed and I nodded.

"Here you are Keri, a french vanilla coffee" rika said and handed me the mug.

"Thanks" I said with a forced smile.

"You look really tired, you alright?" Mina asked me and I nodded as I took a sip of my drink.

"Jet lag prolly. I've stayed put for a little over a year, so it's not the same" I told her and she nodded in undersatnding.

"So Rika, where'd you meet the human glacier?" I asked the woman who was sitting next to Kai.

"We meteach other in law school a couple years back. It took a while but I finally gathered enough courage to ask him out and then a couple weeks ago I asked him if he's marry me" Rika told them and I smiled inwardly. I knew it, Kai isn't the type of guy who'd really take to a girl like her. He may loath me but he'll never go through with this wedding.

"When's the wedding?" Maxi asked the two 'love birds'.

"Not for a while yet. Our main priority is to get a solid source of income first" Rika answered, yet again.

I looked at Kai but he refused to meet my eyes, I knew he didn't want me here and I really didn't want to be here. Guess neither of us get what we want.

Didn't you once say that you'd be the one to marry Kai? Selene, myGreek Sphinx bitbeast, like Nefertimon on Digimon, asked me.

'You know what they say - nothing lasts forever' I told her and shut off the mind link.

"Hello? anyone at home?" Kevin asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Uh? Sorry, I'm just kinda tired. What's up?" I asked as I stiffled a yawn.

"We were going to go for dinner, Greek I believe" Mina half asked her brother who nodded.

"Oh okay I'm up for it" I said as I placed my empty mug on the table and put on my coat.

"You sure you're up for it?"Cheif asked and I glared at him. "I wouldn't be going if I wasn't would I Kenny" I told him and he slunk back a bit.


End file.
